Rebellion
by NoirWings
Summary: FT JD Danny Jackson is a secret agent, as well as the leader of a rebellion known as The Hell Crusade, who are trying to save the world from an organization known as the Goa'uld. Jack is Ba'al's personal slave. SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY
1. Default Chapter

"Fucking bullshit, Shadow! Get out there and get me something good!" I yell at my second, James 'Shadow' Travis.

"Yes, sir!" He snaps before scurrying out. I groan and glanc at my watch. I have to be at work in half an hour. Just enough time to get five minutes of sleep.

-

Damn it! Late for work AGAIN! Jesus, once more and Steven'll have my head!

Steven Raynor, my boss, kinda. I'm a secret agent for The Colorado Springs Hell Crusade, actually, I'm also the Leader of that particular rebellion.

Right now, a guy by the name of Ba'al rules Earth. His organization is called The Goa'uld. His second is Robert Kinsey.

The Colorado Springs Hell Crusade is the longest lasting rebellion, and happens to be their worst enemy.

-

"Jackson!" I jump up at the sound of Steven's voice.

"Yes, sir?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"Have all these reports ready to send to Sir Kinsey before the day is over."

"Sir, I have a half day today, I'm off in two hours, there's no way..." Steven cuts me off.

"You can, and you will. If you must, you will stay later. And remember, Lord Ba'al will be arriving in a week. We must be ready for him." I look down at the reports in my hand and mumble a quiet 'yes, sir'.

Steven leaves and I throw the files on my desk as I pick up the phone.

As I dial Janet Frasier's number, a tall, handsome, silver-haired man walks in.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Jack O'Neill."

-


	2. Two Gone

"My name is Jack O'Neill, Lord Ba'al's personal assistant. I'm here to make sure things are ready for my Lord when he arrives in three days."

"Three days? He's not supposed to be here for another week." I watch Jack O'Neill shrug nonchalantly.

"Lord Ba'al changed his mind. Where is Steven Raynor?" I hold up a finger indicating one minute, then page Steven in his office to inform him of Jack O'Neill's arrival.

"Send him in." Is all he says. I hang up and motion for Jack O'Neill to follow me, which he does.

This Jack O'Neill appears to be a decade or so older than myself. His hair is a beautiful silver, his eyes such a dark brown, it's almost black. He wears a long sleeved shirt with the insignia of Ba'al, and some jeans that make his long legs look good.

Oh, jeez, I haven't thought about someone's looks like that for almost three years. Hell, I haven't even looked at anyone since my lover, Jon died three years ago.

Jon was killed by the Goa'uld. That was what caused my decision to join the Hell Crusade. Until the time of Jon's death, I was perfectly content to live in our cabin on that hill in Ireland, but once he died at the hands of one of Ba'al's minions, I vowed revenge.

-

Jack O'Neill enters Steven's office and I head back to my desk to phone Janet and tell her that I will be staying late, AGAIN!

FUCK!

"Hel'o?" A sleepy voice says on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Jan? Long day?" I can hear her yawn before she answers,

"You have no idea. What do you need?" Before I can answer, I hear a voice in the background. Though it is somewhat muffled, I know that it is Teal'c, Janet's husband. Teal'c was once in service of Ba'al, but was 'dismissed' from Ba'al's service due to 'lack of respect'.

"Jan, call home and tell brother it's too late." Suddenly, Janet's voice isn't tired.

"You alright?"

"Ya, just do as I ask, 'kay?" I can picture her nod.

"Yeah, I can do that, Daniel."

"Night, Jan." I hang up and begin to file the reports Raynor gave me.

What I asked Janet to do was call Shadow and tell him I would be working late again.

I hate life.

-

It's ten o'clock at night before I get back home, and there I have one message from Shadow that worries me.

_Danny, Shadow here, mama called said the snakes are coming closer. _

FUCK!

That's the code phrase we use when we think the Goa'uld are getting closer to our location.

It's not hard to move the Colorado Springs Hell Crusade, its just isn't easy either. Not that anything ever is.

The Colorado Springs Hell Crusade started out in, you guessed it, Colorado Springs. It's been all over the place since then.

I don't think, just grab my keys and run out the door.

As I make my way to headquarters, I think about Jack O'Neill.

What would a gorgeous man like him be doing as Ba'al's personal slave? From his looks and attitude, I guess that at one point, he would have been in Ba'al's army, just like Teal'c, but how did he become Ba'al's slave?

I make a mental note to talk to Teal'c about it as I enter the secret door to headquarters.

-

"Thank god you're here Danny! We thought they had gotten you." Shadow exclaims coming over to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ba'al, he's got Bloody and Nyan!"

"Jesus! How the fuck did he find them?"

"We don't know, but right now, we're working on contacting all members of the Crusade that might be at risk right now."

"Good, Shadow, get Jacob on the line right now. We may need the Tok'ra for this one."

"But, Danny..."

"No buts! Get me Jacob now, or I'll personally hand you over to Ba'al!" Shadow looks at me, his eyes wide with fear, then nods and goes to do as I tell him.

Nyan is a smart guy who helps us with information processing most of the time.

Bloody Dagger is a good pal of mine, and he's Shadow's lover. I know why Shadow is so upset. But right now, there are more important things to worry about.

Like how we're gonna get them out.

-


End file.
